


In the Absence of a Reflection

by Amaranthinesleep



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baz loses his reflection, Baz try’s his best to ignore Simon, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Football, Getting Together, Lots of studying, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Mirror messages, Simon is oblivious, Simon isn’t having any of it, Simon mentions Baz’s hair multiple times, Truce, Vampire related pranks, Verbal Fighting, revenge pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthinesleep/pseuds/Amaranthinesleep
Summary: We swap places now, Snow takes a seat on his own bed, grabbing his shoes for the day and readying himself to leave. I make my way into the loo. I turn to the mirror, hand on the door handle and about shit myself.I’m not there.I grab the sink to steady myself. I am not there. Did I disappear? No, no, Simon saw me on my bed and, I look to the side of me now, I have a shadow, I’m still here but— oh, oh.I stare at the empty space where my figure should be then walk as calmly as I can back through the door. I’m just barely standing a step outside of the doorway, already turned towards Snow, “I’m going to fucking kill you.” He’s just finished tying his left shoe and now looks up to me, eyes wide, mouth open, then he bolts.~In a moment of anger and frustration, Simon accidentally spells away Baz’s reflection.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	1. Mirrors Show all, but Reflect None

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader, 
> 
> I dreamt up this fic after thinking about all the vampire jokes Simon has probably made to annoy Baz. So here it is! Feel free to leave constructive criticism if any gramatical mistakes are made, this is my first time publishing a finished fic and I won’t be able to grow as a writer without your help! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Follow me @amaranthinesleep on Tumblr where I’m trying to become more active. I hope you enjoy, and if you don’t sorry for your eyes.

**Simon**

“I can’t believe he’s done this!” I exclaim, stepping out of my Political Science classroom. I must look like I’m off my nut.

“Is it really that much of a surprise?”

“Penny!” Baz is laughing with Dev and Niall a few paces behind where we’re walking in the corridor. I’ve still got my hand cradled against me, slightly throbbing.

“What? You kind of deserved it, Si. You did look through his personal things.”

“He was up to something! It was a legitimate search!” Penny scoffs, and I feel like a child again, being scolded by Miss Possibelf for trying to justify a spat with Baz.

It _was_ legitimate. For the past week he’s been going everywhere with that notebook of his, tucked up under his arm, scrawling on it in class and in our room when I’m not there. He tucks it away anytime I walk through the door, acting as if he hadn’t just been plotting. I know that’s what he’s been doing; plotting.

He’d was doing it again today in Political Science. Baz sat at the front of class with it on the desk, bent all over it like he had something to hide. Then he got up to use the lavatory and left it out in the open, closed on his desk. It was the perfect opportunity to steal a look at what was inside, reveal all of his dark secrets and plots against me and the Mage. No one noticed when I went up to the front of the class to peek a look inside, they did, however, notice when it snapped open and clamped down on my hand like a rabid dog.

“FUCK!” I snatched my hand away, sending the book flying across the class, landing at the feet of Baz, standing cooley in the doorway of the classroom.

“I thought you knew better than to rifle through things that don’t belong to you, Snow.” Baz commented, the nastiest smirk etched on his face, “What did you think you’d find in my notebook anyway? Plans to bring your downfall?” A hush fell over the room. No classmate has dared get between the catastrophe that is Baz and I fighting, and they weren’t going to start now.

He gracelessly picked up the notebook from the ground, dusting it off as he walked to where I stood by his desk. “Don’t worry, I only plot when I have multicolored chalk and a black board.” He flicked open the book showing me neatly annotated pages of sheet music, probably for his violin. I felt myself blush. “That’ll teach you not to meddle in my personal belongings.” He sneered so lowly only I could hear it.

I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, waiting for me to say something, do something. I looked at Penny, she didn’t even blink, just looked fed up with the whole situation. I guess she should be, I know it drives her a bit nutty when I do stuff like this, (but she knows this is what I do!).

The pain in my hand was building to a slow throbbing. It looked well chomped on and blotchy red. Baz surveyed my hurt hand, smirking even more, (I wonder if he finds it appetizing, all the blood in my hand).

It was quite embarrassing, I was fuming through the rest of class while he continued to mock me. He even admitted to having planned it, (so it was a plot!), knowing I would search his things if he acted like he was hiding something.

“It was all quite easy,” He bragged to Dev and Niall, “he’s always suspecting I’m conspiring against him. After all, why not make a little fun out of a _nuisance_.” He glanced back at me when he said it. I could tell my magic was building again, I felt hot energy pulse through my body, mostly from embarrassment. It’s a thought I’ve had myself, wondering if I’m more bothersome than I am helpful to the World of Mages. Somehow it hurt more hearing Baz say it.

I didn’t have the patience to stop the slow build of magic as my agitation with him grew. _He’s such a prick_. I only composed myself when Penny laid a soft hand on my forearm.

“Come on, Simon, It’s no use. Let’s get back to work, yeah?”

Thinking about it again makes my blood boil. Baz is still laughing behind us when we enter the dining hall for lunch. We all separate at the door, following the paths to our regular dining tables across the hall.

I make a beeline for the food as soon as I’ve dropped my books at the table. We’re having roast beef butty’s and I feel like I could eat at least three with the anger simmering inside of me. My appetite always grows the more worked up I am.

Agatha always found it a wonder I didn’t gain 5 kilos just through a day's worth of eating. If I’m being honest, I find it a wonder myself.

I take a seat across from Penny and put a bite of sandwich in my mouth, “We need to get back at Baz for what he did.”

“I’d rather not.” Penny says simply. She watches as I stop mid-chew, and some roast beef falls from my sandwich. I pick it off the table and plop it in my mouth.

“What? Penny, why not?”

“There’s no _we_. I don’t want to be part of your petty feud with Basilton, not when there’s an exam next class.”

“We have an exam next class?” I shriek, Baz shifts his focus my way from the table over, smirking. I flip him off and Penny rolls her eyes.

“Yes, so I’m not going to get involved.”

“Please Pen? He’s driving me mad.”

“You’re driving me a little bit mad, Simon. This is stupid. Do you even have a plan to get back at him?”

“Well, no.” I say scratching the back of my neck, sheepishly, “I thought you would help me with that part.” It’s not a question but it comes off sounding that way, and I know she’s trying to find a way to tell me no.

“ _No_.” She’s never really had a problem telling me no. “You can figure something out on your own. Empty out his shampoo bottles, spell one sock missing, poke fun at him for being a vampire for all I care, I just don’t want to be involved.” The gears are already turning in my head. He would be absolutely furious if I did anything concerning his vampirism, (he already gets stropy about it whenever it’s brought up), (it’s usually me bringing it up), (okay it’s only me who brings it up).

“Penny that's a great idea!” I say, practically leaping from my seat. I feel adrenaline coursing through me at the new plan already forming in my head.

“Splendid, now I’d really like to eat one meal without the topic of Baz coming up, so may we move on, please?”

“Fine, but I need your help with a spell first.”

—————

I make Penny **Carbon Copy** my cross more than a few times after we finish lunch. Penny thought I was being ridiculous, and that I certainly didn’t need as many as I asked her for;

“Simon, this is too many, you don’t need ten crosses!”

I thought ten was about right, except **Carbon Copy** can be a tiring spell if it's done more than a few times. She stopped after six, convincing me that it would be more than enough. I would have done it myself, but my track record with the spell hasn’t exactly been clean:

Our professors are required to combine informative lessons on magickal creatures into regular curriculum for the first four years of school. We have creature lessons as a separate class but it isn’t mandatory. I’m almost positive the Mage created the combined lessons for my benefit.

Most of what we were taught was the dangers of the beings, their weaknesses, and how to kill them.

Spent quite a bit of time on Goblins, we did. Probably because they’ve wanted my head roasted on a spit forever. It wasn’t our worst lesson, they’re quite nice to look at if you get past all the green (even then, it isn’t _that_ bad), (they’re fairly fit).

We were doing a combined lesson about Imps. They’re generally harmless beings; small, fragile looking, and bony. They enjoy drawing attention to themselves through pranks and practical jokes. However, my class found they can cause damage in larger numbers, the hard way. Especially if not contained.

I should have known trying any magick in this lesson would have been a disaster, even so, I was excited and the Imp I was studying was making me laugh. I let her out of the cage and tried the spell.

My magick went haywire to no one's surprise, and I accidentally **Carbon Copied** 30 of them. I thought Miss Possibelf was going to spell me through hells’ seven gates.

They were tearing up the whole classroom; yanking on the hair of classmates, spelling us mute, it was complete chaos. Most escaped before Miss Possibelf did any real damage. She was able to **Freeze!** them, (not to be mistaken with **_Freeze_** , which spells the thing or person into ice), (it’s all about the tone of how it’s said).

I’ve refused to do the spell since. I don't want a repeat of that day no matter the object.

Thinking back on it now, it was probably more than a little unethical to be practicing magick on other magickal creatures...

I quickly drop off the crosses in the room and slide them under the covers of my bedding, I’ll come back and put them up later.

I’m not one hundred percent sure how crosses will affect him, however I know it will annoy him if anything else. After that stunt he’s pulled, I just want to get under his skin.

I race back down the steps of mummers from our room and run off to Greek. I barely make it in time, sliding into my seat, turning to look for Baz. He’s already looking my way, sneering. He’s going to pay soon enough.

—————

The crosses didn’t work out as well as I thought they would.

I hung them on the walls of our room after class and waited for him to come back from his violin practice. When he stepped into the room and saw the crosses on the walls he didn’t even flinch, just raised one perfect eyebrow at me and spelled them upside down.

I think that pretty much confirms he’s a dark creature, or maybe a satanist.

I’m not sure which is worse.

He set down his belongings and left the room again like he always does, most likely to hunt, and didn’t come back till after I was asleep. The crosses were gone when I awoke.

“Why did you get rid of them? Hurt your senses too much?” I was more than a little put out to have them all gone, luckily the one I wore wasn’t. He must have forgotten about it. I grabbed at where it hung on my chest and rubbed it staring at Baz’s back. Baz was grabbing his clothes for the day, I sat up on my own bed, waiting for his response.

“Thank you for your concern, Snow, but your decoration skills are atrocious. I couldn’t stand to leave our room looking like it was put together by a blind, catholic child.” The side of his mouth lifted and he peered over at me, “Although.. I guess I’m not too far off with that description am I?” He chuckled and I growled. I jumped into the en-suite before he could, just to spite him.

I’ll have to do something more drastic next time.

The “more drastic thing” I decided to do was another vampire joke. One I thought would surely leave him irritated, unfortunately that plan also fell through.

The next week I was able to sneak into the kitchens and find a couple cloves of garlic. I truly had no idea what to do with it except maybe rub it on his pillow? It failed quite miserably. I more or less left it on his bed because there was no way for me to get close enough to him to spike his food, and he doesn’t touch the food on my side of the room because he thinks I’ve “contaminated it.” He’s told me he doesn’t trust that I properly wash my hands. It’s bollocks, of course I know how to _wash my hands._

When he found the garlic cloves he looked thoroughly unimpressed. “Snow?” He asked, picking up the garlic and examining it, “Forget something?” He threw it in the bin and spelled his sheets clean. It was a pretty useless plan in the first place.

I was beyond frustrated now, he kept deflecting all my plans and I was getting sick of it. Is it too much to ask to make your arch nemesis blindingly furious? I almost wish it were fifth year again where he wouldn’t give me the time of day and leave me alone. No, fuck fifth year. He was the worst I’ve seen him, stealing Philippa’s voice when he was clearly trying to take mine (the worst thing that can be done to a mage), and he sent the Chimera on me. I don't want fifth year Baz back, but it’s been painful interacting with him now, more so than normal.

It’s not long before I’m fed up with him again, He kept snapping at me all throughout elocution. I had to leave before I “blew up the school” as Baz so kindly put it. The period was almost over anyway so I returned back to mummers.

I go straight to the loo to take a piss and a shower to wash away the smell of smoke. The smell has never gone away even if I shower but it's worth a try.

By the time I’m done, the bathroom is filled with steam. I wrap a towel around my waist, step out from the tub and stand in front of the mirror looking at my foggy reflection. I draw a smiley face in the fog and stare at it.

I quickly walk out from the en-suite and go searching for a pen. I don't find one on my own desk so I take one of Baz’s and go back to the mirror.

I sketch a vampire that closely resembles Baz (because he looks like the poster model version of a Vampire), (If someone were to ask for a reference of a stereotypical vampire, Baz would be the candidate). Grinning to myself, I put the cap back on the pen and walked back into the room to place it on his desk.

I didn’t think or plan enough (I didn’t plan at all actually), so I hardly notice when Baz comes bounding into the room right as I set it down. I turn quickly, eyes wide, watching him where he’s stopped in the doorway staring at me, more specifically my very naked chest and embarrassingly small towel. His eyes snap up to mine. He clears his throat and walks to his bed looking away from me. “Put on some clothes please, Snow, no one wants to see that before dinner.” My face flushes unpleasantly and I grab my clothes, quickly shuffling into the loo.

I feel foolish looking at the drawing on the mirror. I’m not sure it was worth it for that awkward interaction.

Only a couple of times have we had run-ins and seen more of each other then we wanted. We’ve both made efforts over the years to steer clear from situations like that one, it feels less weird to change in private. It’s not like he hasn’t seen my chest before, but the towel makes it worse. I was still dripping shower water on the floor and really, my towel is much too small for my comfort. Or Baz’s, probably.

I come back into the room appropriately dressed and make a beeline for my desk to start homework. Baz gets up off his bed after I’ve sat down and walks into the loo without a glance my way. I hear a huff from the en-suite and turn around in my chair. Baz’s head pops out a few seconds later looking for me.

“Why is there a drawing of a Vampire on our shared mirror?” Baz asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

“I felt bad you aren’t able to see your reflection, so I thought I’d draw a sketch so you’d know what you look like.” I smile and lean back in my chair. He rolls his eyes and leans against the doorframe.

“Of course I can see my reflection, Snow, that’s idiotic. And I’m afraid it's a little inaccurate. I’m much more fit than that doodle of yours.”

“Pompous git.”

“Ooh I’m surprised you know what that word is, _and_ how to use it, how impressive.” He’s smirking again and I feel ready to knock his perfect teeth out.

I throw my pencil at him as he disappears back into the loo, shutting the door.

This time I think I know how to get on his nerves.

—————

Penny and I are standing in the middle of Baz’s and I’s room, standing on his side specifically (He’d be furious if he found out). Baz is at the pitch for football practice so I know he won’t be back for the next hour. I’ve watched him enough to know his schedule like the back of my hand.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday (sometimes Saturday’s when there’s a match) he has football. Tuesday and Thursday are reserved for violin, and he’ll tend to dick around with Dev and Niall over the weekends.

Pen and Ags think I’m overly obsessive, I think I’m just being cautious. He might slip up and show his fangs, or admit he’s been plotting. He hasn’t yet, but I’m convinced one of these days he will, and I’ll be there to catch him.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this, Simon. He’ll know it’s you who did it.”

“It’s actually you who’s doing the spell casting, I’m innocent.”

“Well it won’t look that way to Baz and you’re hardly innocent, it is your idea.”

“It’s a bloody good idea, isn't it?” I turn to her grinning. A small smile creeps onto her features.

“Okay, but you’re practically guaranteeing a fight to happen, it hasn’t even been a week since your last prank.” She reminds me.

“It failed with no damage to Baz, it hardly counts as a real prank.” I resort back, “Come, let’s get on with it.” I say tugging on her arm and bringing us into the en-suite.

We both stand in front of the mirror, me grinning, Penny looking unimpressed.

“Won’t it bother you that you might not see yourself too? I’m not sure how the spell will manifest itself.”

“I’ll be fine, I never use the mirror anyway.” It’s true, Baz ridicules me for it any chance he gets.

_“Ever thought to fix that mess of a rats nest atop your head, Snow? Or do you prefer your hair to look like an appealing home to rabid woodland creatures?”_

_“You would know wouldn’t you? Raid a nest of rats recently?”_ I shot back, he just sneered.

“I thought you believed he couldn’t see his own reflection?”

“With the amount of time he spends in the loo each morning there’s no way he doesn’t see his reflection. Plus I’ve caught him fixing his hair in the reflection of the window during class. Window and mirror reflections are similar enough.” Penny gives me a quizziling look but plows on.

“Well let’s get it done now, I need to get back to studying.” I nod my head along with her words. I can’t wait to see Baz’s reaction. I’ll finally have properly gotten him back for the prank he pulled on me. “Ready, Simon?”

“Let’s do it.”

“ _ **Mirrors show all, but reflect none!**_ ”

Nothing happens, at least I don’t think so. I can still see Penny and I standing in the mirror looking at ourselves. It must have been defective.

“Should we try again?” I ask, “Maybe you didn’t do it right.”

“It’s an old spell, Simon. It certainly wasn’t me. I found it in a thick book covered in dust at the back of the library. Hadn’t been touched in years, I reckon. It’s probably outdated.”

“Do you know any other spells?” I’m trying to hold out hope but I know Pen needs to leave, Baz will be back soon.

“No, I’m sorry, Simon.” I slump back against the sink counter giving Penny a look that probably says ‘well at least we tried’. I know she can tell how dejected I feel. “Look, I’ve really gotta go now before Baz gets back, try something else, yeah?” I nod and thank her for trying anyway.

I don’t bother following Penny out the door to see how she gets into the Mummers, instead, I plop myself down onto my bed trying to think of something else I can do. I guess that sock idea is my best bet, but I don’t feel like going through the hassle of finding a spell for it, or trying to get my magick to work. Plus, if Penny is going to study, so should I.

I move from my bed to my desk and force myself to start working.

—————

I’m still at my desk surrounded by prep papers when Baz comes back from the pitch. I’ve been staring out the window for a good few minutes now, watching the soft light filter through the window, filling the room with an orange glow.

I look over my shoulder as he closes the door of the room behind him. He opens his closet, stuffing his football gear inside. His ponytail is missing a few strands of hair, and the extra stands hang in soft curls around his flushed face. The autumn glow of the sun almost makes him look human.

It must have been a rough practice today, he hardly puts his hair up unless he’s working particularly hard. He generally seems to favor using headbands when he plays, but it’s a sight to see when he pulls his hair up, that’s when you know he’s getting serious, when he needs to win the most.

There was this one day in late August when we were getting our arses handed to us during a match. Three blokes were pulled off for nasty injuries, most of them our best players, except for Baz. Everyone in the stands thought we were done for, but there Baz was, on the pitch looking calmly across the field. In the midst of all our yelling from the stands, he simply stood still, pulled up his hair by the back of his neck and it was like a switch went off.

They started again and he was a new man. I was surprised he didn’t tap into that inhuman strength I know he has, but he hadn’t. He just played more ferociously. He’s always clever when he’s playing but it was like he knew where the ball would be before the other team knew themselves. He was brilliant. The other team lost by a goal.

I turn around now before I get caught looking. The stupid tosser even looks good sweating after a two hour practice.

He pads softly into the toilet and closes the door behind him. I hold my breath. I don’t know if the spell has worked or not but I’m guessing I’ll find out soon.

“Snow.” I hear a muffled voice from behind the en-suite door. Baz opens it and steps out, looking annoyed as ever, “Keep your rubbish with you next time.” He tosses my wand at me, I must have forgotten it when I was in there earlier with Penny. Before I can open my mouth, he disappears behind the door. It must have not worked then.

“What a load of rubbish.” I scrub my free hand across my face and lean back in my chair. I don’t particularly feel like finishing my assignment so I leave it all there and let myself leave the desk behind and lay on the bed.

I can hear the first spurts of water hit the bath floor from our hackneyed shower. Baz must be washing up then. He always showers in the mornings while I shower at night, but he looked like he needed it after that practice so I let it go.

I sigh and climb under the covers, dropping my wand on the small bedside table at the head of my bed. I feel knackered and disappointed. I really did think the spell would work. I guess I can always try again tomorrow morning if worse comes to worse.

I listen to the steady pound of water from the en-suite and fall asleep to the smell of Baz’s cedar and bergamot shampoo wafting through the room.

—————

It’s pitch black in the room except for the faint glow of the moon through the closed window. Baz must have closed it after I fell asleep. For some reason it’s this fact that makes my insides simmer and wide awake. He couldn’t let me get my way once?

I’m sitting up in an instant staring at the back of Baz’s head. I want to throttle him, throw him a couple of punches just because I can and because for some reason the closed window was the last straw.

None of my plans in the last two weeks have worked. I’ve failed getting a rise out of him and he’s as smug as ever. I’ve been aching to get my hands on him and put him in his place, but apparently that will never happen.

“You’re a prick.” I whisper at his sleeping figure. I’m glad he isn’t awake and seeing this, me sitting on the edge of my bed, feet placed on the cool hardwood floor while I stare daggers at his back. It’s the dead of night and here I am talking to my sleeping enemy. Yes, I’m quite glad he isn’t seeing this right now.

“You’re a prick,” I repeat, “and an arsehole, and I don’t understand why that damned spell wouldn’t work.” I go and open the window, it feels too stuffy inside the room and it only seems to be growing in temperature. I realize later than I should that it’s my magick heating the room. I feel it ripping at my insides and settling deep in my stomach. “That spell should have worked and your reflection shouldn’t be there. _**Your reflection should be gone.**_ ”

I go still, the heat in my stomach calms to a low rumble and my magick bubbles under my skin. I breathe out, this happens more often than I’d like to admit. Where I lose just enough control that my magick pushes through to my words. It doesn't necessarily go anywhere but it’s a nuisance, gives me a good scare each time it happens.

I’m sitting back in my bed again, still looking at Baz. He hasn’t stirred yet so I don’t think my ramblings woke him. I take a couple of extra breaths and lay on the covers, It’s still too hot in the room.

The moon's light filters through the window and falls like a white shadow on Baz. He never sleeps with his shirt off but I’m sure the light would add to his silky complexion. He currently looks like porcelain in those posh pajamas of his, all plush and soft. It’s not a look I’m generally accustomed to when looking at him. It puts me at unease starting in my gut.

Apparently that’s where everything is harbored tonight. In the depths of my stomach. I’ve started to notice most of my feelings for Baz; agitation, anger, all tend to build and settle there. I don’t want to think about why.

—————

**Baz**

There’s rustling around the room behind me. Snow takes no precautions against my remaining threats when it comes to waking me while he stumbles off to breakfast like he’s half starved each morning. It’s no use really, he’ll never change.

I force myself to sit up in bed, taking my hands to my head to scrub the sleep from my eyes. I risk a glance to my left and watch Snow enter the lavatory. The sink turns on and I hear the scrubbing of his toothbrush though his mouth. He’s always obnoxiously noisy about it, probably to prove that he actually does it. He used to not.

It took my first two years at Watford in order to convince him, less convincing as much as consistent nagging, but at least it got him to brush his teeth before breakfast instead of after like he swore he did (he never did). Thank Merlin he’s outgrown that disgusting habit.

Refusing to brush your teeth is simply barbaric. (He’s not actually a messy person, he stays fairly clean, smells delicious more than half the time, but gods I refuse to be so desperately attracted to someone who doesn’t properly wash themselves).

We swap places now, Snow takes a seat on his own bed, grabbing his shoes for the day and readying himself to leave. I make my way into the loo. I turn to the mirror, hand on the door handle and about shit myself.

I’m not there.

I grab the sink to steady myself. I am not _there_. Did I disappear? No, no, Simon saw me on my bed and—I look to the side of me now—I have a shadow, I’m still here but— oh, _oh_.

I stare at the empty space where my figure should be then walk as calmly as I can back through the door. I’m just barely standing a step outside of the doorway, already turned towards Snow, “I’m going to fucking kill you.” He’s just finished tying his left shoe and now looks up to me, eyes wide, mouth open, then he bolts.


	2. Mirror Messages and a whole lot of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is back to ignoring Simon, but Simon won’t let it go.

**Simon**

I am a dead man. 

The spell must have worked because there’s nothing else I’ve done recently that could evoke a reaction like _this_ out of him, although you never know with Baz. I seem to breathe and he’s annoyed. He isn’t annoyed right now though, he’s bloody _furious_. 

I sprinted out the door before I thought the better of it. I should have stayed in the room, at least there the anathema could have protected me. Outside the room it’s fair game to enraged Baz, who is currently chasing me down the staircase of Mummer’s and out the door onto the dewy grass.

I know he’s faster than me so it shouldn’t take long for him to catch up, but he can’t exactly run full vampire speed in public now can he? This gives me little hope of a safe escape, but I make the wrong decision by sparing a glance behind me and there he is, sprinting as fast as a _normal_ person could run in his posh silk pajamas, looking murderous. I’ve never seen him so mad. 

“ **End of the line!** ” Baz shouts pointing his wand at me. Fuck, I’m absolutely screwed. I’ve maybe have a few extra kilometers in front of me before I hit the barrier of the spell. I was hoping to make it to the dining hall, and surround myself with fellow students so I wouldn’t be hexed into oblivion, but it’s hopeless. I can’t run anywhere else, it’s an all surrounding spell, makes whoever you’re wanting to catch trapped on all sides. Baz knows this too, he’s run me into a corner. 

I slow to a walk and turn around. Baz is waiting a few meters away, wand drawn at his side looking surprisingly composed for someone who probably wants to drain me dry. I swallow deeply and try to ready myself for whatever comes next. 

“Running away? Really Snow? I would have thought the _Chosen One_ would be less inclined to flee in the face of danger.” I roll my eyes and relax my stance, he probably won’t kill me but he’s sure going to be a prick. 

“You _did_ threaten to kill me,” I remind him, “and, I just—fancied a jog.” His eyebrow lifts and he relaxes now too, crossing his arms looking annoyed.

“Threatening to kill you is nothing new, and I’ve never seen you run out of our room like _that._ ” I shrug in response and his face hardens, “What did you do to my reflection?” I shrug again. 

“I don’t know what you’re going on about, didn’t think _vampires_ had a reflection.” His jaw twitches.

“Well I’m not a vampire, am I? It seems as though my reflection is suddenly gone and I’d quite like it back.” 

“Again, don’t know what you’re talking about and I’d like to eat now—”

“Simon!” Both Baz and I turn towards Penny who’s traveling across the lawn towards us, “Basilton,” She nods, coming to stand next to me, “how are you this morning?”

“Hello, Bunce. It seems as though your sidekick here has found a way to rid myself of a reflection.” Baz’s face scrunches in disdain and he pointedly looks my way.

“Oi, the spell worked then?” Baz’s head snaps over to Penny.

“You knew? Never mind,” He retraces, looking up at the sky and shaking his head, “Of course you knew, Snow could never have done something like this on his own.” He’s looking at me again in all seriousness, which almost makes it worse than his gloating.

“I could too,” I defend, “The spell didn’t even work after Penny did it, you went into the loo yesterday and nothing happened.” His eyebrows lifts towards Penny and I quickly try to backtrack, “I mean after I did it, I did the spell I mean—”

“Stop your blubbering, Snow. I’m no snitch. I won’t tell your precious Mage, Bunce has been sneaking into the boys dorms.” He sneers, “It’s actually a bit impressive, I wasn’t aware girls could get into the boys dorms and vise versa.” Penny is almost beaming at the compliment and I refrain from nudging her back into reality. 

“Si, how did you get the spell to work if it was defective when we did it?” Penny asks, doubling back to me. 

“I’m not sure,” I say, truthfully, “I thought maybe it needed time to settle in?”

“Spells don't normally manifest themselves that way, at least I’ve never heard of it before.” Baz inquires.

“So because you’ve never heard of it. It must be true then?” I ask, challenging him. His face darkens and his posture straightens. 

“I’m just offering insight into your fatuous idea, since you happen to be too obtuse to bring any substance to this conversation.” He takes a step closer to me and I widen my stance.

“Alright, alright,” Penny interrupts stepping between both of us, “Simon, did anything happen after I left? Did you try the spell yourself?” She asks, head turned towards me.

“No, I did homework, then went to sleep. Although I did wake up later in the night and...”

“What?” Baz asks, stepping to the side of Penny.

“I may have gotten a bit upset about you closing the window when I was asleep,” Realization dawns on their faces before I can finish. They’re both wicked smart, and know me well enough that when I get too upset I can’t control my magick, “and I may have started rambling, to myself, about how I wish the spell had worked, and I think I willed it to happen..” I finish, looking sheepishly towards Penny, and then Baz. They’re both staring at me, and I have the urge to cower (only a little) under their gazes. 

“When, in Merlin's name, did you figure out how to _will_ something to happen? That shouldn’t be possible.” Baz starts, Penny on the other hand, is muttering under her breath about what a wonder this is, and then asking if I can do it again. 

“I’m just finding this out now, I mean I know every once in a while if I’m really worked up and wanting to turn the lights on or off, it happens but I don’t have to say anything for that... This has never happened before.” 

“You can do that?” Penny asks this time. 

“Crowley.” Baz mutters, “Well, how are you going to fix this, Snow? I’d like my reflection back.”

“I will fix it,” Penny interjects, “ **As you were**.” She says, pointing her ring at him. 

“Well, how do we know it’s worked?” I ask. 

“Hand me your mirror, Bunce.” Baz states, holding out his hand. 

“I don’t have a mirror with me-”

“All girls carry mirrors with them, hand me yours.” Penny scoffs and shakes her head.

“Not me, Basil. Here use the reflection in my ring.” Baz rolls his eyes and under his breath utters about how she should be more prepared. He leans forward peering at the large purple crystal on her ring. 

“It hasn’t worked, try something else.” He says, leaning back.

“ **Nonsense**.” Penny tries. He looks again and shakes his head. “Maybe I could try, ‘back to the start’?” 

“I’d rather not turn into a toddler, thank you.” He replies, hastily.

“Then I think you’ll have to wait it out, Basil. I can start researching reflection spells in the meantime, otherwise we have to let the magick run its course, wait it out.” A scowl etches itself on Baz’s features.

“Fine, I’ll start looking into it. I don't want to be stuck looking at nothing for however long this lasts.”

“Great, I’ll research with you too. I’d like to find more information about if this thing with Simon’s magick has ever happened to anyone else.” Penny says, smiling at Baz. “I’m going to go start now, I’ll see you later Simon, Basil.” She nods, turning off to the library. 

I turn away from Baz to walk into the dining hall and are forced to stop a few steps into walking. I turn back to Baz gesturing at the air. He smiles menacingly and walks past me. 

“I guess you’ll have to _wait it out_.” He mocks, walking into the dining hall. 

I end up missing breakfast.

—————

Unfortunately for Baz, the research he planned on starting is postponed till a couple of weeks from now. Instead, he’s spending his time on the pitch preparing for an upcoming match against a rival team from the small town of Rye. Penny is convinced the magick will wear off before then, but both Baz and I are less sure. My magick has never been anything less than unpredictable, and Baz has been _very_ vocal mentioning it to me.

“Do you know that you’ve spelled away my entire reflection? No matter what surface, there’s no trace of me there. It’s like I don’t exist.”

“Now only if you _really_ didn’t exist, all my problems would disappear.” That’s a lie. I’d still have to defeat the Humdrum, and go through with the war, but at least I wouldn't be fighting with Baz. Or have to kill him. 

I was practicing conversion spells before Baz came back from practice, but I put down my wand now. I stay away from performing magick around him since all he ever does is ridicule me for my mistakes, I don’t particularly feel like being ridiculed. He snarls and puts away his football kit. 

He looks fed up and tired, his jersey hugging his toned, slim figure, sweat soaking through the collar of his shirt. A coil of something warm tightens in my stomach and I turn away, deciding to busy myself with something else. 

He enters the en-suite and returns minutes later, changed, face wet with water, and hair combed back in the way that makes him look properly studish. He also looks significantly less close to the edge of collapse. He goes rifling around in his closet while I sit on my bed, watching him. 

“Enjoying the view, Snow?” He asks, eyes not turning away from the contents of his closet. I can hear the soft brush of his hands through the fabric and I flush even without his gaze.

“Are you alright?” I surprise myself by asking. Baz, on the other hand, masks his surprise well, only faltering slightly, then continuing on with his task.

“Other than being cursed by my dimwitted roommate to live without a reflection? Of course! I’m _smashing_.” He hisses, grabbing a coat and walking out the door. 

I let myself fall back onto my mattress releasing a sigh. I don't even know why I asked. It’s no surprise he’s pissed off, he always is, but now it's with good reason. I fucked up his reflection and can’t fix it. 

When he returns later after curfew, he ignores me and goes straight to sleep. Same with the next night, and the night after that. 

It becomes a routine; He comes back from the pitch, gets changed and leaves, all the while giving me the cold shoulder. 

I enjoy the space for a few days, but by the end of the week I’m sick of it. I thought I'd like the silence, but it’s driving me nutters like it did fifth year. It feels odd not having his attention on me, especially in class when I mess up. He’s gone completely silent. 

I tried talking to him, asking if his reflection has come back yet but he gestured something quite rude and left moments later. I haven’t asked since then. I have, however, decided to annoy him into interacting with me. 

I thought leaving my things lying around or practicing my sword technique on his side of the room would be enough, but apparently not. He’ll brush past me to his belongings, disregarding my attempts at an altercation. It’s maddening. 

He still uses the loo no matter if he hasn’t got a reflection, so I've started writing encouraging messages on the mirror in the en-suite. Okay, “encouraging” may be a stretch but it’s seemed to have worked. 

After he fell asleep last night I sneaked quietly into the en-suite, wrote out a message, doodling next to it. The next morning he came out of the en-suite and actually looked at me. 

I’ve continued on with the messages since then, writing new ones halfway through the day if I’m inspired. He always checks his reflection before bed to see if there’s been any change. He still won’t talk to me but he’ll come out of the loo, eyes trained on me. By the third day he breaks;

“You probably think this is entertaining,” He says, walking out of the en-suite, “watching my reaction when there’s no change in your idiotic spell.” He stands in the middle of the room, eyes on where I’m sitting at my desk.

“It is a bit funny.” I admit, grinning. He rolls his eyes, swiping a hand through his hair. It falls softly in front of his face and I watch where it hangs, he still looks good without a mirror to check himself in. “It’s especially fun leaving messages on the mirror for you to see. At least then you have something to look at, right?” I already know his answer but now that I’ve got the ball rolling I think he’ll continue to talk. 

“Ah, yes, you’re always _so_ clever.” He says, and I swear I almost see a smile. “I especially liked; “You’re really good at being evil,” with the little smiley face at the end. Makes me feel properly good about myself then.” Baz’s tone turns sour and I blanch. 

Baz and I have an unspoken rule around mentioning our feelings: we don’t. It’s too close to being something more than nemesis. It also becomes a target whenever someone slips up. I’ve had it happen to me too many times to count, but Baz has always been so careful as to not openly discuss how he feels. For all I could have guessed he doesn’t feel emotions, (I know it isn’t true but it’s easier to think that way than the latter and wonder how he can be so cold). 

He doesn’t look bothered as I watch him now, he looks stoney and like he’s purposely masking his emotions. But the tone of his voice was as clear as if he’d just said “This hurt my feelings.” My stomach churns and remorse builds in my throat. 

“Baz.. I didn’t—”

“It doesn’t matter, Snow, drop it.” And he exits the room, closing the door swiftly behind him. 

—————

**Baz**

I wasn’t supposed to slip up like that. 

I didn’t even think I was so bothered by the message, but by the time I said it, my voice betrayed me and I couldn’t take it back. 

At an early age, we learn that tone is everything. My tone couldn’t have given more of me away. And the look on Snow’s face when he understood, it was too much to bear. 

He couldn’t have looked any more sorry. 

All the other messages have been fine. The first time I saw one, I had just woken up and gone to piss while also monitoring if my reflection had been returned. My reflection hadn’t but there on the mirror was the message, ‘You’re a knob’ with a literal knob drawn next to it. He had drawn hair and everything. It was oddly endearing. 

He continued writing messages, even going as far as to update them twice a day. I got a whole range of them, calling me a tosser, prick, arsehole. One of my favorite’s was when I came back from football, Simon wasn’t in the room but a new message was on the mirror saying ‘I hope you contract rabies’ with a rat drawn next to it. 

I couldn't keep from laughing. The drawing was adorable, and I wished I could have seen him stand in the en-suite, pondering what he’d like to write. The furrow he gets in his brow when he’s thinking hard, and I’d watch him lean over the sink to carefully write it out even though his handwriting is atrocious.

I’ve started looking towards seeing a new message posted each day, but the one today didn’t sit right with me. I was taken aback at the whole “evil” thing. I shouldn’t have been. He’s called me evil enough times that I should be accustomed to it, but I got caught in my head before I could stop myself. And then I let how I felt slip into causal banter. I nearly bolted out of the room to get away from Snow. He looked like I had ruined his birthday party and blown out all his candles. 

I come back to the room hours later when I know he’ll be asleep. When I enter the en-suite a new message is scribbled on the mirror, ‘I’m sorry.’ I stare at his writing while I change and brush my teeth. When I finish, I take a flannel hanging on the rack and wipe it away. 

—————

I wake up early the next morning, racing to avoid a conversation with Snow. He’ll try and corner me soon but today will not be that day. 

I successfully avoid him through our shared classes and the breaks in between. I try to avoid the room but I stupidly forgot my cleats for practice so I have to go back even though Snow is bound to be there. 

I ascend the stairs, taking a deep breath at the door. 

I can’t hide forever.

I open the door and halt in my steps. The world must be turning upside down because Snow is laying on his bed, _reading._

As I close the door behind me, he looks up at me sheepishly like he got caught doing something he shouldn’t have. 

“What is that?” I ask, moving to my closet. 

“Umm it’s a book?” He replies, flicking his eyes down at the book and back to me, “Have you never seen one of those, Baz?” He’s being smart with me and it’s doing terrible things to my thoughts.

“Of course I know what a book is, Snow. I wasn’t aware _you_ knew how to read one.” He frowns and closes the pages, folding the corner of the one he was reading. I cringe slightly but he doesn’t seem to notice. “What are you doing reading? It doesn’t look like our normal readings.” Panic rises in my chest, I couldn’t have missed an assignment, could I?

“It’s ‘cause it’s not. I’m trying to find a way to reverse the spell.”

“You are?” The surprise in my voice slips before I can catch it. I never thought the day would come when Simon Snow would try and help me. 

“Yes, you twat. You’ll kill me soon if it’s not reversed.” 

“How smart of you to think ahead, too bad you didn’t do it earlier when it counted.” I bend swiftly and grab at my cleats, “I’ll still kill you after it’s been fixed.” 

“Yeah I know, I know.” I tuck the shoes into my kit and turn to the door then on second thought turn back to him. 

“Have you found anything yet?” Simon’s face lights up at my question and it takes everything I have to let the affection show on my face.

“Unfortunately no, but I’m going to check in with Penny soon and see how far she’s gotten.” Another wave of surprise hits me. He’s even working with Bunce, to _help_ me.

“Well good, at least you're smarter half will be able to solve this.” He doesn’t bother correcting me and I walk to the door—

“You could come study with us, you know.” Snow states, “After your practice tomorrow morning. Penny and I will be in the library researching so you can join if you’d like. It’ll probably make this whole process faster.” I hold onto the door handle and look his way. He looks shy and earnest. He pulls at his curls with his right hand, then takes enough notice to the motion to stop. “You haven’t got your match till next Saturday right?” 

“Yes, next Saturday.” I echo. He’s leaving me speechless and flustered, “I can’t promise you all of my Saturday but, I’ll think about it.”

He nods, opening the book on his lap, signaling the end of our conversation. I stare a little longer than necessary before turning the door handle to leave. 


	3. End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research, Football, and fighting. Baz finds a way to reverse the spell but not in the way he wants. This time it’s Simon who wants to ignore Baz. He’s not having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear reader for taking time out of your day to read this fic. I hope you’ve enjoyed and come find me on tumblr @amaranthinesleep <3

**Simon**

I felt awful after our last conversation about the messages on the mirror. I wanted to bother him, but I’d never meant to hurt him like I did. I felt so bad that I even wrote “I’m sorry” on the mirror after he left and I’d spent time soaking in my regret. 

Realization dawned on me pretty quickly after that interaction; I never wanted to see Baz like that again. I’d gotten so used to seeing him as some sort of monster without feelings, but it was me acting like the monster. 

When I went to dinner that night with Penny she was quick to notice something was wrong. 

“Simon, what’s wrong with you? Did something happen with Agatha?” 

“What? No, no. Nothing with Agatha.” I sighed and tapped my fingers against the wooden table. “I did something stupid.” I admitted, looking up at Penny. She smirked and nudged my foot under the table. 

“No surprise there, Si.” She joked, I smiled lightly, nudging her back, “What was it?”

“I’ve been leaving messages on the mirror in the en-suite for Baz, but one of them may have gone too far.”

“What did it say?” She inquired, tilting her head. 

“‘You’re really good at being evil,’ and I drew a smiling face next to it.” I explained. Penny slowly shook her head and I hastily cut in, “I really didn’t think it was that bad, but when Baz mentioned it.. Pen, he sounded pretty hurt.” I pulled my hair into my hands and tugged at the tuft of curls atop my head. 

“Have you apologized?” Penny suggested placing one of my hands from my head into her’s. 

“I wrote it on the mirror but I don’t think he’s seen it yet.” Penny smiled sadly at me. 

“You could make it up to him.” She tried, “Find the reversal spell to the one you cast on him. Surely he won’t be mad with you after that.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him to hold a grudge.” I argued. She smiled again and squeezed my hand. “Will you look with me? I don’t think I’ll find the solution without you.”

“Of course. We’ll start today.” 

We started right away on research. After dinner we went straight to the library and began searching for any books that mentioned reflections or mirrors. It was pretty scarce.

We had even looked back through the book Penny used last time we tried the spell. A reversal spell wasn’t listed and we both decided that even if it had, the original spell didn’t work so the reversal sure wouldn’t work either. 

Even though our search left us with little to no information that first night, we continued on. I hauled a couple of books back to the room with me to look over in replacement of homework. 

I wasn’t expecting Baz to come to our room while I was there but I couldn’t have been more relieved to see him. I could tell he was still upset when he came in but by the time he left, I felt good. I think we may be on somewhat good terms again. 

I especially think that now as he comes strutting into the library towards Penny and I. I wasn’t sure he’d take up my offer to research with us, but here he is in all his dark glory. 

“Basilton, it’s nice of you to come research with us.” Penny remarks. He scans between Penny and her stack of books on the neighboring seat, clearly deciding if he should move them or sit next to me. Finally he makes up his mind, sneering at the open spot beside me and taking a seat. 

“Yes, well, this type of research takes more than one brain.” I growl, scooting my chair away from him, and he smirks. ”Has there been any changes since yesterday?” He asks, turning to Penny. 

“Nothing new, unfortunately. We ‘ **fine combed** ’ a section of books for mirrors, then tried another for reflections but so far nothing. We might have to try other key words relating to the subject, look for something obscure that could work.” Penny explains, Baz looks unimpressed. “Any changes in your state by any chance?”

“I’m afraid not. Snow’s royally botched this one up.” I cross my arms over my chest and lean back in my chair. 

“It was an accident.” I mumble but Baz doesn’t seem to take notice. He plows on. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

————— 

We work all throughout the weekend and the upcoming week. Any free time Baz, Penny or I have, is spent in the library surrounded by books, trying and failing at different spells. 

After that first day of research together, Baz and I seemed to have formed an unspoken truce, as well as a routine for the rest of the week while we looked for a cure; We’ll study, Baz will leave for football, and I’ll update him when he comes back to the room at night. It’s a routine I’ve come to like quite well. 

It’s actually been pleasant working with Baz, I always knew he was smart but he’s _smart_ , and hardworking too. He burns through books faster than Pen, and that’s saying something. 

Penny and him are getting along as well. It freaked me out at first, but I’ve now come to like it. They banter back and forth on subjects ranging from The Great Surge; the wave of spells that came from songs written during WWII, to magickal marriage rituals (I learned a lot more about Baz’s mum from that conversation), (His eyes lit up when Pen mentioned how brilliant she was), (She sounded pretty brilliant).

Baz’s match is coming up this weekend and we’re almost through all the books in our pile. We’re determined to find a solution but I know Baz has been stressed and nervous lately. Some of those nerves concerning his upcoming match. I’d personally like to find a solution before then so he can only worry about one thing. However, with each book we go through, I’m less sure it’ll happen. 

That’s a new development as well, me caring and worrying about him, (only a bit). He’s looked tired lately. He fell asleep when we were all in the library together the other day. I had gotten up to search for more books with Penny, and when we came back he was slumped over the table, breathing even breaths through his mouth. I didn’t have the heart to wake him so I waited till the last thirty minutes before his practice would begin. I’m surprised he hadn’t cussed me out for letting him drift off, (he tried, but I convinced him he needed the rest), (he didn’t fight me on it). 

Since then he’s started opening up about the stress of his match. I don’t think he meant to tell me but it slipped earlier this week. 

We had a long day of studying and his practice went extra long. He looked dead on his feet as he came back to our room. I watched for him from our rooms’ window.

“You’re back later than normal.” I observed. 

“Practice went long.” He replied grabbing clothes to sleep in. He slipped into the en-suite and came out a few minutes later looking defeated.

“No change?” I asked. I stopped leaving messages on the mirror since I thought it might mess everything up again (I still wanted to though), (leave messages that is, not mess things up). He shook his head and climbed into bed. This was the time when I’d update him about what Penny and I found, but he looked so tired, and I think he already knew we hadn’t found anything. 

A long silence stretched across the room. We sat in silence for so long I was convinced he fell asleep until he spoke. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, quietly into the room. I held my breath and waited a moment. 

“For what?” I asked, so quietly I wasn’t sure he would hear. 

“Not telling me you hadn’t found anything tonight. I don’t think I could have handled hearing it.” He said and I waited for him to continue. There was no reason for me to believe he would tell me anything else but if he opened up this much so far, I was willing to hold out hope for more. “I’m nervous.. about my match,” he confessed, “and I’m so tired from the practices. I’d like for it to be over and done with. Same with this stupid spell.” He said the next bit so softly under his breath, I had to strain to hear him, “I’m sick of being a walking shadow.”

I laid there in his words trying to work up the courage to properly say sorry. That wasn’t something we did though. We would fight till professors had to pull us apart, and then we’d wait till they were too fed up to make us apologize. We never said sorry. 

I wasn’t able to do it tonight, it felt too close to admitting something. It was different writing it on the mirror when I didn’t have to face him.

I listened as his breath evened out and he fell asleep. 

—————

I tried studying harder in order to speed the process, but when Friday night came, I had nothing for Baz. I was still scrambling through my brain to come up with ideas, when he walked through the door.

“How was practice?” Sweat beads on his forehead and his hair is falling into his face. I get the urge to run my fingers through the loose tendrils. I’ve had more than a few of those urges as of late but I’ve refused to think about them in depth yet. 

After this is all over. 

“Fine, exceedingly exhausting. However, I think we’re ready for tomorrow.” He’s grabbing clothes to change into and I wait for him to turn around before talking again. 

“Your match tomorrow right?” We both know I’m aware of the answer to that question, but he answers anyhow. 

“Yes? Why so curious?” He probes, narrowing his eyes at me. I hesitate in my seat, eyes darting around before landing on his face. I don’t want him to think I’m nervous. 

“Good luck.” I finally say, shrugging. Something inside myself flips, and this time he hesitates.

“Won’t you be coming to stalk me like you always do? That always seems to be your favorite weekend plan.” His face is screwed up in a look of disdain but his tone is softer than normal. I think he secretly wants me there and it muddles my thoughts. I smile at him. 

“I’ll think about it.” I remark, somewhat cheekily. He rolls his eyes but his demeanor relaxes. I wouldn’t miss his match for the world. I just have to find the spell by then. 

I’ve wanted to have a spell ready for him today, but since that plan has fallen through, I’ll be ready tomorrow after his match. I’m determined to have good news for him. No matter the output of the game tomorrow, I want to keep this peace between and fix what I’ve done. 

“May I use the shower?” He asks, holding his fresh clothes over one arm and his toiletries in the other. I usually shower around this time but I’d like to read more if I can. 

“Go ahead, I’m not showering tonight.”

“That is revolting, you should.” He turns up his nose at me and I throw a pillow at him.

“Go before I change my mind.” I’m smiling but luckily he can’t see it as he slinks into the en-suite. 

I pull out one of the last books from our pile and start reading. I’ve got to find something by tomorrow. 

I will. 

—————

**Baz**

The pile of spell books has been growing smaller and smaller throughout the week. I’m not sure there is a reversal if I’m being perfectly frank, but I don’t want to give up hope yet. I’m also not prepared for this new common ground with Simon to go away. 

It’s been a pleasant week actually, aside from the pressures of football. Bunce has been a huge help with the research, she’s offered insights I’m not sure I would have thought of. She truly is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to studying. 

And Simon…

I’ve had an idea I’ve been toying with to get my reflection back, the problem is it could destroy this newfound peace with Simon. I’m not ready to lose it yet. 

I woke up extra early this morning to run drills with the lads at the pitch. The other team will be showing up soon and I want the extra practice. 

Their bus pulls up and a group of boys in red kits walk off the bus onto the pitch. They set up their own drills eyeing us, we eye them back. 

Thirty minutes later we’re lined up and ready to play. I look off to the stands scanning through the crowd to find unruly bronze curls and blue eyes staring back at me. When Snow catches my eye he waves enthusiastically, nudging Bunce to his right. My stomach clenches and I lift a brow his way, turning back to the players in front of me. 

I can’t let myself get too distracted. He’s always following me around so this is no different. 

They blow the whistle and we start. 

—————

We’re neck and neck in the very end, and we barely squeeze out another goal to win the game. The crowd is going wild on the stands, including Snow and Bunce. When I look over at him he’s there smiling right at me, his eyes never leaving mine. They never left me throughout the whole game actually, not that that’s something new. 

I could feel him trailing me throughout the whole match, but this time with a little less disdain and more enthusiasm. I hate to say it made me nervous, but it did. Give me disgust and annoyance and I’ll be fine but enthusiasm and support from Snow has me stuttering over my feet. 

I felt the need to impress him today, show off what our team has been working toward. I think it’s worked because after the match ends and we’ve said our farewells, wishing the other team a “good game,” Snow is walking my way still smiling.

“Congrats Basilton! You were brilliant out there.” Bunce says, Simon bobs his head along with her. 

“Really,” he cuts in, “you kicked their arses, and you were amazing.” Lords I must be dreaming. He’s beaming at me and all the remaining blood in my body floods to my face. 

“Well, Thank you, Bunce, Snow. I should head off to the showers so I’ll be catching up with you in the library later—”

“Wait, Baz,” Snow interrupts. His smile wipes off his face and he scuffs his shoes on the ground, blustering and refusing to look at me. I roll my eyes. 

“Out with it, Snow.” He immediately straightens and juts out his chin. 

“We went through all the books.. We couldn’t find a way to reverse the spell.” 

My first thought is; I shouldn’t be surprised, whatever Snow did wasn’t a real spell in the first place. There was no way we’d find the answer in a book. 

My second is; because it wasn’t a real spell, I’m going to have to do something I really was dreading. 

Most of the players and the crowd have dissipated so it’s just us at the corner of the pitch. Snow looks properly apologetic and I curse myself, I _really_ don’t want to do this. 

“Your inability to do one simple thing is astounding, Snow. Who knew the savior of all magick could be so _useless_.” I spit, and his eyes widen. He can’t school his emotions like I can so it’s easy to read how surprised he is by my outburst, then hurt. 

His eyes narrow, and he’s quick to square his jaw, readying himself for a fight.

“I tried, you arsehole—”

“No,” I interrupt, taking a step forward, forcing him to take a step back, “it’s pathetic really, all that power and you don't know how to use it.” Bunce is taking a step forward now but I stare her down. Recognition flares in her eyes and she realizes what I’m doing, I return my focus onto Simon, “No wonder the Mage keeps you around when he can use you like an atomic bomb, what else are you good for anyways if not that?” 

I feel like I’m on the verge of vomiting but I’m finally getting the reaction I need out of him. His magick is coming off of him in thick waves and it’s running me through like a train. Bunce is wincing to the side of him but doesn’t step away. 

“Why do you always go for the lowest blow?” He roars, “I was trying to help you! I thought we were getting along?”

“Did you really think I would waste my time being ‘ _buddy buddy_ ’ with you? Did you think that after your massive fuck-up of magick, and pathetic unspoken truce anything would change between us?” 

His face is red and he’s starting to shimmer around the edges. I refuse to cower away from him like this, I’m not scared of him or his magick. He won’t let it hurt me. 

I step into his space again but he doesn’t budge back. 

“You’re nothing but an ineffective mage and a waste of magick.”

“Fuck you, I wish I never tried helping you. **_I wish that stupid spell never happened_**.” His magick hits me like a gust of wind, causing me to stumble back. His eyes widen, staring into mine and he swears. “You prick.” He says quietly, then again louder, “You absolute prick, you did that on fucking purpose!” 

I run a hand through my hair and recompose myself. My heart is beating erratically in my chest and I can feel the leftover magick from Simon leaving my system. It’s definitely fixed whatever he did to me before. 

“There was no other way to reverse your magick otherwise.” I sigh, and he still looks hurt, livid. 

“So you drive me to the brink of going off? You could have gotten Penny and yourself killed! Why didn’t you just fucking say something?”

“Again, there wasn’t—”

“Bullshit!” He seethes, “You didn’t have to do that, it didn’t have to be that way.” His hands are still clenched at his sides, face red from anger and the after effects of his magick, but his face looks sadder now too.

“Simon—”

“You’ll do anything to get what you want, no matter who it may harm.” This time it’s me who’s clenching their fists. “Whatever,” he relents, “you’ve got your reflection back, we don’t need to work together anymore.” He doesn’t look back at me as he stomps off to the woods. Bunce begins to follow him but he shakes his head and she waits back, watching me as I watch him go. 

She doesn’t speak, only flicks her gaze between me and Simon’s retreating figure. When he’s finally out of sight she sighs and turns to me.

“Basil—”

“Please, Bunce, I don’t need a lecture on my callous actions. I’m well aware.” She’s quiet for a moment, and I look down at my feet. I feel cut open and raw, it’s making the urge to cry become less of an urge and more like an invitation for the inevitable.

“There was no other way.” She mutters. My eyes snap over to hers before I can stop myself. “I’m not sure asking him to push magick into his words could have had the same result.” She’s watching me with a sad expression on her face, I think it's pity. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while actually, and from what I gathered, things like this only happen when he’s worked up.” She continues, “It doesn’t mean you couldn’t have been nicer, or maybe gave him a warning that it was the only way.” 

“It might not have worked like th—”

“Well we don’t know now, do we?” I stay silent and she sighs again, “I think he would have done anything to fix it.” She admits, “He felt bad, he’s been _feeling_ bad. All he’s been pestering me for that last week was finding a way to cure you. Make everything go back to normal, except for the fighting. He doesn’t want to fight you anymore and by the looks of you, I suspect you don’t want to either.”

“How observant of you.” I reply snarkily, we both know she’s spot on but that doesn’t mean I won’t resent her for it. She’s staring at me, waiting for me to offer up my own thoughts and feelings. I won’t do it. Not after years of successful suppression.

“You can tell me. I won’t say anything.” I must be weak from Simon's magick because I actually listen to her.

“I had to work myself up to it, to saying those things.” I release a breath of air I was holding inside my chest, “I don’t want to fight him either.” I watch her face as I tell her, “I was never going to fight Simon, I would never win that battle.. I’d be sure of it.” 

She knows without me telling her. I’m panicking but only slightly, because she’s purposely keeping herself composed. I internally thank her, I don’t need the dramatics of “Really? I can’t believe it!” right at this moment. I suspect they will come later when this isn’t quite so fresh. 

I’m hungry and craving a release from Bunces gaze so I jump in before she can comment. 

“I’d appreciate your descriteness on this issue, if you would.” I look off towards the woods where Simon disappeared, “I’ll apologize and explain.”

“Everything?” She asks, and I shake my head. 

“There’s no need for that.” It’s a shit excuse and she clearly thinks so as well because she gives me a look. I pay no mind and nod a goodbye as I pass her, heading to the catacombs. I’ll explain when Simon comes back. 

**Simon**

I refuse to return to mummers until the sky is dark and the drawbridge is about to go up. 

I ventured far into the woods until I was absolutely sure no one would be able to hear me, and then started hacking at trees. I didn’t even have to say the incantation, which makes me fume even more; nothing about me works right. Baz knows it, Penny knows it, everyone does. Of course the only way to reverse what I did was to make me blow. That’s the only way I work apparently. 

Maybe Baz was right, all I’m good for is an atomic bomb for the Mage to deploy when things get hairy. It can feel like that sometimes. 

I waited on the other side of the drawbridge after a dryad chased me out of the woods. She was not happy about the destruction of the trees. I watched as the sun went down and waited till I heard the creeping of the drawbridge coming to life and slowly lifting. 

I jump off the slope of the bridge and onto the grass of the other side. I walk slowly towards Mummers. Hopefully Baz won’t be there and he’ll be out killing rats or some other unsuspecting animal, but I’m suspecting he won’t be. 

When I get to the room I have some luck on my side because he isn’t there. 

I take a shower, wash off the grime from the woods, and brush my teeth quickly. The room is empty when I exit the en-suite and climb into bed. I’m exhausted but don’t feel the wave of sleepiness overcome me till Baz is walking through the door of the room. 

He closes the door behind him with a sigh and walks towards his closet, grabbing clothes to sleep in. I try and steady my breaths to seem like I’m sleeping but I don’t think I’m fooling him. 

“Snow, can we talk?” 

I stay silent, facing the wall. I want to look at him but then we’d have to talk or I’d have to listen to him spew bullshit at me. I’d rather not do either. 

“I know you’re awake.” He states. I can just imagine him lifting his eyebrow and I fold my pillow halfway over my head to cover my ears. He huffs behind me and disappears into the en-suit, reappearing minutes later dressed for sleep.

He shuffles around behind me and settles into his bed. I feel my body relax into the mattress when I can hear the steadiness of his breathing. 

Sleep takes me only minutes later. 

—————

I sneak out of the room before Baz wakes. I normally enjoy bounding through the room like no one else sleeps here, but I want to avoid him today, and tomorrow, and forever honestly. I’m still beyond pissed, but there was truth to what he said. That’s what makes it hurt all the more, he wasn’t wrong. I don’t need to be reminded of it everytime I see him. 

Aside from shared periods, I’m quick to travel between classes, refusing to look at him and start something. 

It’s ironic seeing how he's become the one chasing me. 

I feel his eyes on me throughout the day but I have surprisingly good restraint when I need it. I would have thought Penny would be proud, funnily enough she’s been the one pestering me about Baz, not the other way around. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you like this, Simon. He clearly wants to talk to you. Why don’t you just listen to him?” We’re in political science and Baz is seated a few spaces up from me. He probably can hear us but I’ve decided I don’t care. 

“What he did was bollocks and I don’t want to hear what he has to say. Besides, why are you trying to convince me to talk to him, or talk about him? This should make you ecstatic! I’ve finally shut up about Baz.” I glare at her, she looks knowingly back at me. 

“That won’t last,” she notes. I huff, crossing my arms in my seat, “and I _am_ glad, but you’re ignoring him for the wrong reason, Simon. Talk to him.” I stay silent and look up at the back of Baz’s head. He’s clearly stopped whatever he was doing to listen in, but hasn’t turned around. Thank the small miracles for that. 

I shake my head at Penny and go back to work. I can feel the disappointment radiating off of her and fight to ignore it. She seems to know not to push it though, because she doesn’t bring it up for the rest of the afternoon. 

I bolt out of class at the end of the day and avoid Baz till he has to leave for violin. I practice spells in the room, which normally would be dangerous but Baz isn’t there to stop me. I don't mind the thought of being destructive at the expense of Baz’s things. 

When it’s time for dinner I refrain from leaving right away and decide to show up late. Baz _tried_ cornering me when I went to lunch on time today and I’m not going to make the same mistake twice. 

It’s surprisingly nice outside. The sun is warm, settling earlier and earlier as it nears October. Everything looks cloaked in gold as dawn sets in. I take my time walking to the dining hall enjoying the feeling of warm weather and the glow of the sun—

“ **End of the line!** ” I swear under my breath and turn around to see Baz walking my way, wand pointing at me. He lowers it and I glower at him. 

“Again, really?” I question. He lifts an eyebrow and stops a few paces away. 

“You would have kept walking otherwise.” He supplies. I roll my eyes. 

“I thought it was pretty clear I didn’t want to talk to you.”

“Snow, look I’m— I wanted—” I can’t raise one eyebrow like he can so I do both, he seems to understand my meaning, “ _Merlin_ , look I’m sorry, okay? I’ve needed to apologize for my actions.. and my words. I shouldn’t have upset you like that without telling you my plan first.” 

“So you still would have done it? Said those nasty things to me? Ah yes that’s much better. No worries, I won’t mind as long as you warn me before you decide to be a tit and make me go off.”

“ _Almost_ go off. You didn’t actually.” I scoff, “I didn’t want to hurt you. I thought it was the only way to reverse the spell.” I search his face for anything cruel underneath but he looks properly sincere. His voice is softer and not so detached anymore as he continues on, “I wasn’t sure I’d go through with it but despite you being an absolute disaster of a roommate, we were getting along, and I.. enjoyed that as well.”

I stand there silently absorbing his words. So it wasn’t only me who ended up _liking_ the time we spent together. I can’t help but feel excited at the thought of him enjoying my company as much as I’ve enjoyed his. 

“I’ve started to think of you as a good acquaintance during our time with each other,” He looks up from the ground and sees my unimpressed stare and sighs, “..a friend actually.” He pauses, “I’d like for us to be friends.” 

I should be happy, _elated_ even if he’s finally willing to strike up a friendship with me, but the word is taking laps in my brain and leaving a sour taste in my mouth the more I ponder it. 

I think back to the times I’ve watched him (which was always), with Agatha; jealousy sparking in my gut, not being able to take my eyes off of him as he flirted with her. And then he would look at me, a self satisfied smirk etched on his face, hundreds of thoughts flooding my mind of the things I could do to wipe that look off him.. I’m suspecting I wasn’t too sure who to be jealous of, Baz or Agatha. 

I would go to every match or practice in order to out him as a vampire. Most times I’d be caught up in the sheer beauty of how he plays. Staring a little too long when he goes to wipe sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his shirt.

He’s watching me closely waiting for a reaction. His hair is down today, I’ve always preferred it like that more than the slicked back look. The sun is making him look golden as well, less grey and dead, more warm and alive. I wonder if I could feel his heartbeat under my palms. 

I’m suddenly aware of all his movements, he swallows hard and I trace the pattern with my eyes. 

I must have taken too long to react because he’s already walking past me towards the dining hall, (not even bothering to un-spelling me). 

I don’t think. I grab Baz’s arm and turn him to me, taking him by the back of his neck. 

I’m worried this might be my worst idea yet because he’s frozen under my touch, but then I nudge my jaw against his and he’s melting into me, grabbing at my uniform. 

His lips are cool and soft against mine. I remove my hand from his arm and cup the side of his face, kissing him deeply. I nip softly at the bottom of his lip and I don’t think he’s bothered by it because he hums into my mouth. 

He’s starting to warm as I hold him near. When I press in closer I can feel the weak pattering of his heart, it’s not as strong as a heart should be but it's there. And he’s alive in my arms.

He’s got me by the waist now, pulling our bodies flush. His hands are holding on to me like I’m something that’s supposed to be cared for and it's so different from anyway we’ve touched each other before. 

We never would touch each other. When we did it was out of anger and frustration. Punches, kicks and shoves to enrage one another. Always accompanied by insults and hurtful words. 

This is nothing like fighting. There’s still the urge to get my hands on him, and build a reaction but I’m not wanting him to hurt, or shut him up. Well, actually I do, I’ve wanted to shut him up for _years_. He’s still not necessarily quiet, he’s making these sounds against my lips and it’s driving me crazy. 

I can’t think of a single reason why I didn’t do this earlier. 

**Baz**

Snogging Simon feels like taking a fresh breath of air. It feels almost as natural as breathing, as necessary to live. 

How have I survived this long without it? 

He’s so warm and I feel like I’m burning being this close to him. For someone who’s flammable I should be more scared about the fire he’s pushing into me. That’s what it feels like, like flames are licking at my insides and he’s burning me at the mouth. 

He keeps pushing into me and I push back. He cupped my jaw holding me close and it was so achingly soft I almost told him I loved him. I still might tell him, with the way he’s running another hand through my hair and mumbling my name softly against my lips. 

He pulls away the slightest bit and I chase his mouth. He chuckles deep in his throat, cupping at the nape of my neck, pressing his lips against mine again, this time smiling before pulling away. 

He still keeps me close, searching my eyes when he's far enough back to look at me. I can feel my face flushed already, but I flush deeply now under his gaze. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d allow me to do that.” He whispers, still smiling slyly. 

“I’ve wanted you to do that for ages.” I confess. I haven't got it in me to moderate my words. 

“Does that mean you’d let me do it again?” He suddenly looks nervous and I smile at him, hoping I’m not giving too much of myself away. 

“Yes, of course.” His smile is so blindingly bright I smile back at him. It suddenly occurs to me he didn’t say anything after I confessed I wanted us to be friends, (I wanted more but wasn’t going to admit that), (although I guess I already have). 

“Does this mean you don’t want us to be friends?” I ask, taking the tiniest step back to look at him properly, he looks panicked for a moment but I grab his arm and squeeze it softly in my grip, “Or is this what you do when you make new friends? Snog them senseless, grope around, _really_ get to know them?”

“There was no groping!” He exclaims, I smirk. 

“Well, no not yet.” His face turns pink and I want to bite him. 

“This is not how I treat friends. I don’t want us to be friends.”

“So what is it you want? A fuck-buddy?” His mouth drops open, flailing his arms around. 

“ _Merlin_ , Baz! No, I was hoping for a boyfriend..?” This time it’s my mouth that drops. 

“Boyfriend? You’d like for us to be boyfriends?”

“Well, yes. Why else would I have kissed you? I fancy you, Baz, even when you act like a bloody twat half the time.” 

“You’re an imbecile.” I snap back. I can’t believe he wants to be _boyfriends_ , especially when I am a twat to him. 

“An imbecile that could be your boyfriend?” He reads my shock openly. I don’t think I’m hiding it very well so he smiles a soft smile at me. Crowley he’s got to stop doing that. 

“Yes, an imbecile that can be my boyfriend.” He reaches down and takes my hand in his. I think I may combust. “Thank the Queen, this isn’t how you treat your friends. I still think I’ll have to perform a memory wiping spell to get the image of you and Bunce out of my head.” 

“Do one for me, please. I don’t need that image either.” 

**Simon**

I make Baz reverse ‘ **End of the line** ’ and drag him into the dining hall. I drop his hand before we go in, but squeeze tightly before letting go. I don’t really want to let go but I don’t want the attention from everyone right now, I don’t think Baz does either because he looks slightly relieved. 

“I’ll be back in a few.” I tell him and jog towards Penny. She looks up from where she’s sitting near Gareth and Rhys. 

“Simon, did you finally talk wi—”

“I kissed Baz.” I say, just low enough that the lads won’t be able to hear us, “I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes.” I straddle the bench underneath me and a grin breaks out on her face. 

“I didn't realize that’s what would happen if you both finally stopped being tits to each other, but I’m glad for you, Simon. It makes sense too, you’ve been obsessed with him for ages.”

“Not ages!”

“Yes, ages.” She corrects. 

“Fine, maybe for ages.” I look over to him now, he’s seated with Dev and Niall, leaning close to them, then Dev erupts;

“About bloody time!” Niall shoves him, smiling and saying something to Baz as he rolls his eyes. He looks happy though, there’s a slight tilt to his lips. Penny is watching me when I turn back to her. She smirks.

“I hope you don’t mind as I leave early,” I say getting up, “I’m going to take a meal back to the room.”

“Do you mean Baz or the food?” She asks, she’s laughing as she says it and I groan walking backwards. 

“Very clever, Penelope!” 

I walk to the food table and grab two plates, filling them up. I know Baz won’t eat all of his but I’ll finish off what he doesn’t. 

I turn back after the plates are full and make eye contact with Baz at his table. I nod my head towards the door. He stands bidding a farewell to his mates and meets me outside. 

“You got me dinner?” He asks, and I nod. His eyes turn soft and he thanks me, taking the plate from my hands. I immediately grab his free hand with mine and start walking. “Where are you taking us?” 

“Back to mummers. I thought it would be nice to eat alone. Maybe get to that groping business you were mentioning earlier.” He lifts a brow but is pink in the cheeks. I grin at him. 

“You’re a menace.” 

“Do you mind it?” I ask, looking up at him. He smiles down at me, gripping my hand a little tighter. 

“No, not at all.” 


End file.
